The Warrior Woman
by SleepiPanda
Summary: Alexis always wanted the child-that-never-was. Naruto always wanted someone to love him. Will both their wishes come true?


Urban accents filled the air.

"I don't even know _why _you put up with that man," Dominique ranted to her best friend, tightening a a braid. Alexis twitched at the harsh pull. "You can't even call _that _a man anyway! He puts you through all this bullshit. Pressuring you to move in, tryin' to get you to take care of him, and his _mama_ just- _uh!"_

"I don't know... I honestly don't know. I just.. keep goin' back to that. I have no idea why." Skilled hands weaved locks of hair into a swirled pattern close to Alexis' scalp.

Alexis Kita was currently sitting on her floor at her apartment, her closest friend artistically arranging her hair into the style that Alexis had designed. Dominique was expertly braiding the rows of hair starting from the left ear, all the way to the top of her head. The remaining black hair was curling over, draping over the right side of her face and down the back of her head. Her hair consisted of small, tight curls that poofed in a downward fashion. Due to her Asian mother, Alexis' hair was soft. It was hard to manage because of the curls.

Alexis was venting to Dominique about her..er...boyfriend? Would that controlling man-child be considered her boyfriend? "He can't control you. You are a strong, independent woman! And plus, who's_ he_ to tell you who you can and can't talk to! After all, I don't see a ring on your finger." Dominique snapped, shaking her head furiously. She never did like Carter. The slacker who was always gonna 'make it big time'. Alexis frowned,"I _know _right? Oh, it's all fine n' okay when Carter can talk to all these other girls and run around with all his stupid little friends, but when I wanna go visit Roland in the hospital? I must be cheating on him! Jesus, Roland just woke up from his coma. I'm starting to get sick of it!" Alexis' childhood friend, Roland, was in a car wreck when he was 15. He had recently woke up about two weeks ago. The two had known each other through their mothers,they were practically siblings. "The man can't even keep a job and he's already talkin' about children." Alexis ground out. "He thinks I'll magically give him one!"

Dominique gasped,"But didn't you already tell him about your..." "Oh, he knows! He just doesn't care!" Alexis had an issue with her uterus. Not only would it be hard for her to conceive, but it could also be dangerous to carry an infant to full term. She found out when she had accidentally gotten pregnant at 19. She miscarried at eight weeks. She ran some tests at the hospital, and they gave her the heartbreaking news. When Alexis and Carter had first gotten together and he spoke of wanting a big family, she had told him. In fact, she had told him dozens of times. He either didn't listen or didn't care.

Alexis could feel her stress levels rising. "I'm gonna talk to 'im later. He needs to learn some boundaries.." "OH you better, before I kill that dumb ass." Her best friend quirked. The tugging stopped. "Okay, I'm done." She squealed, more than happy at her expertise. Alexis held up the small mirror checking out the results. "Dominique you are amazin'!" The style was exactly how Alexis had sketched out. She was more than happy with it. She was ecstatic. "I know I'm amazing! Please, continue with the praise!" Her friend puffed. "Anymore praise and yo' head would pop with how big it got. After all, you got a melon head, Donnie." At the use of the nickname, Dominique staggered to her feet, a hand to her chest. "Forget chu!" They laughed, getting up to go to Alexis' kitchen.

Alexis rummaged in her pantry, looking for what appealed at the moment. "So Milky Way, what we eatin'?" Dominique questioned, using a hated nickname. Alexis frowned,"You know I hate it when you call me that." She held two bags of ramen noodles in her hand. She needed to go grocery shopping..

"Well It's either that or Oreo." She quirked, a smirk on her face. Alexis sauntered over to the stove, digging a pot out of a shelf. "Hey hey, get yo colors right. I'm half yellow, not white." She paused for a moment before adding a 'yo' at the end. Alexis was a bit sensitive on her colors. Her mother was from Japan and her father was from Georgia. She grew up in Atlanta. Alexis can't recall exactly how many times she was outcast, or made fun of by racial slurs. Sometimes she wished she was just..well.. She shook her head. She knew Dominique was only playing.

"Hmm...does that mean I can call you...Hershey?" Donnie laughed,"Then I'll give you all the Kisses you want!" The noodles boiled on the stove. Soon the laughter died down, along with the flame on the stove when Alexis turned it off. "So..." Donnie began. "What are you gonna do with Carter? For real. You can do and deserve so much better than him. I'm serious Alexis." The noodles were poured into two cute white bowls. She stuck a fork in each and handed one to Donnie, who gave her a cold soda from the refrigerator. "How can you love a man like that?" Alexis nibbled her noodles, a deep look on her face. "To be honest... I don't love him. I think I'm just trying to find something..to fill the gap."

It was silent.

Those ramen noodles all of a sudden didn't taste too good to Alexis.

* * *

After a goodbye full of hugs and promises to get home safely, Alexis shut the door and leaped to her plush tan couch. She checked her phone, texting Carter on what he was doing. Five minutes later he claimed he was doing a job interview. Three days ago, according to Carter, he had gone to another city for a..what was it? A DJ interview or something? Either way, he was out of town. She glanced at a painting to her side. It was a landscape, depicting a snake slithering through colors and music notes. Carter wanted her to paint it for his 'brand'. _Pffftt_.

It was dry, it had stopped raining some time ago, and his mother should be home. She should drop it off. It was only 3 o'clock. Ten minutes later she had the panel tucked safely in a custom satchel, along with her keys, a switchblade knife, wallet, and other things she never bothered to take out. The 28 year old pulled on her grey pea coat and slid her black boots on. With the bag's strap fitted snugly across her chest, Alexis locked her door, said goodbye to her fish, and set out into the harsh city of Atlanta.

Alexis walked for about an hour before she arrived to her boyfriends house. She had a key, so she went ahead and unlocked the door. Walking inside, she had noticed that Carter's car was in the driveway. With a questioning look on her face, Alexis unlatched the satchel and pulled the painting out. "Lenore?" She called, wondering where Carter's elderly mother was. Checking the bottom level of the house, Alexis had come to the fact that the 63 year old wasn't downstairs. She left the painting on the kitchen table, wandering to the staircase. Maybe Lenore was upstairs? "Lenore..?" She called again, slowly trekking up the wooden stairs.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She heard two voices coming from the end of the hall. She quietly stalked down the hall, the voices turning out to be moans of pleasure. Her heart beated faster and dread clenched her very being. She stood in front of Carter's door, the cries of sex coming from inside. Her hand was on the knob, slowly turning it. Time seemed to stop when Alexis swung the door open. The large form of Carter was laying down with a too thin for comfort blonde with implants bouncing up and down on him. The girl was facing towards the door and immediately stopped what she was doing to stare at Alexis. "Who are _you?_" She drawled in a voice that screamed valley girl. Carter craned his head, looking behind him. The color drained from his face.

Carter shoved the blonde girl off of him, reaching over to pick up his pants that had _her bra_ draped over them from the floor, a panicked look on his face. "Alexis! I-"

"Job Interview, huh?" Alexis was oddly calm. She didn't look the least bit angry, aside from a twitching lip. She wasn't calm. No, she was far from calm. She looked at the blonde,"Really? Her of all people?" This skinny, fake, annoying- "Baby wait-" She interrupted him. "You can have her." She turned on her toe, and walked away. Her fist twitching. Carter followed her, his sweat pants on inside out. The fake girl following close behind with his shirt on, screaming questions.

Carter caught up to Alexis, grabbing her wrist. Alexis immediately turned her contained fury loose, shooting her right fist out across Carter's face, snapping it sideways from a vicious uppercut. Blood erupted from Carter's nose, which was clearly broken. _"You. Don't. Touch. Me." _She spat at him. Carter fell to the floor, yelping. His hands over his profusely bleeding nose, he looked at her with guilty and fearful eyes.

"Listen hard and listen good Carter. We. Are. _Over._" Alexis sent a demonic glare to the girl, who had a horrified look on her face.

Alexis stomped down the stairs and walked out the door, slamming the door thunderously. '_How dare he!' _How could he do that to her?! To her! Alexis Lee Kita! After all she did for him too. What, she wasn't _good _enough for him?! With the amount of anger radiating off Alexis, needless to say potential muggers stayed away from her on the street. The first thing she did was storm into a liquor store, buying heavy duty vodka and whiskey. Usually she stuck to the lighter, fruitier cocktails and martinis, but this was a special occasion. She was going to get wasted and scream breakup songs on the top of her lungs.

As soon as Alexis got home, she didn't even bother taking her satchel or her boots off. She just simply ripped the cap off the bottle of whiskey and started to guzzle it. "Who cares about him!" She didn't love Carter, sure. But still, the fact of the matter that she was cheated on was near excruciating. It stung her pride as a later she was tipsy, singing slightly off key as she danced around her living room. "_Soo-ooo WHAT! I-I'm still a rockSTAR! I gos my rock BOOOOTS and.._shit whata was the rest..." She fell backward on her couch, trying to remember the rest of the Pink song. Okay, she wasn't tipsy. She was drunk off her ass and she knew it.

Her thoughts trailed back to Carter. He lives with his mother. Did Lenore know what he was doing? Nothing got past that woman, no matter her age. The whole thing just made her anger start to slowly boil up. Just- _Oooo... _

Alexis growled, throwing her head into a throw pillow. She was sad,mad, and just plain tired. She glanced out one of her windows from her spot on her couch. The stars outside looked especially bright today. "Wish I coullld find a boy Iiii could rely o-on..." She hiccuped, resting her head once more.

She soon passed out on her couch.


End file.
